Yajnik
was the Chairman of LADDER. Despite his position, he was in reality a figurehead, as true power was wielded by the Assistant Chairman, Aga Mbadi, by his manipulation of Unanimous. Appearance Yajnik was a dark-skinned, older looking man with a pudgy face and curly hair that is greying. He had small eyes, which were never shown. His attire as the Chairman of LADDER included a with the LADDER logo on the front and a long, high collared jacket over a ed garment. Personality Despite his position, Yajnik displayed no hesitation in deferring to his titular subordinate Aga Mbadi, especially in moments of crisis. In these instances Mbadi's calm demeanor contrasted with Yajnik's fear and panic. It was later revealed however that Yajnik's timidity was brought about by Mbadi's manipulation of Unanimous to make him and the citizens of Ketheres compliant with his will. After Unanimous was shut down Yajnik displayed a remarkable degree of independence and courage that led to his death. Relationships Yajnik and Mbadi appeared to get along with each other and the latter always maintained the proper deference to his superior. However it was clear that he was the dominant player in the relationship. Plot .]] Yajnik first appeared during the 1355th session of LADDER, which he opened. He later watched the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament matches from a protected viewing area with Mbadi. During Round 1, Getz fired his Calamity Thrust attack and breached two of the arena shields, prompting Yajnik to ask if they would be alright. Mbadi reassured him that they were protected by five shields but took additional precautions.Phase 28 Yajnik was surprised by Mbadi's reaction during Round 2 after Whophon unleashed his Wave Upon Wave Upon Wave technique, as the latter realised that the spontaneous human combustions that were erupting were real and not illusions.Phase 42 After Sechs began throwing pieces of the High Order troops' bodies at the viewing area to get Mbadi's attention, Yajnik begged him for help.Phase 59 Following the Space Angels' defeat of Warmen 609 in the Block-A Semifinals, Mbadi called a special emergency LADDER session to request authorization to use the Sword of Damocles, summoning Yajnik and the Venusian and Jovian delegates. For some reason, Yajnik did not know about the Sword of Damocles before this emergency session.Phase 72 He was surprised at Mbadi's battered appearance for the Finals, but Mbadi reassured him that he was fine. During the Finals, Mbadi's reactions were noted by Yajnik but the former did not explain himself. He was surprised when Mbadi laughed at Alita's apparent destruction by Toji, as he had never heard him laugh.Phase 95 .]] After the Space Angels emerged as the winners of the Finals, Mbadi planned to activate the Sword of Damocles to destroy everyone in the arena and cover it up as an accidental explosion. However, thanks to a virus previously installed by Ping in case of such an eventuality, Unanimous was disabled and Yajnik questioned Mbadi's motives and expressed his admiration for the Space Angels. At the same time, the discussion was leaked to the rest of the world via the normally blacked out security cameras that were covering their viewing platform. Despite his fear and Mbadi's mounting anger, Yajnik disabled the Sword of Damocles. He refused to back down in the face of an enraged Mbadi and after wetting himself, claimed that courage was he had learned from his subordinate. Mbadi responded by grabbing Yajnik by the head and breaking his neck, throwing him so hard that his body flipped in the air. NEW ORDER then materialised and attempted to arrest Mbadi but he wiped them out with Doom. The murders horrified the viewers and LADDER personnel and sparked a revolt against Mbadi. References Category:LADDER Category:Battle Angel Alita: Last Order characters Category:Males Category:Humans